


macabre hope (i fear for tomorrow)

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Major Illness, Russian Roulette, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: komaeda nagito longs for the hope that will be his end(and isn't that beautiful)





	macabre hope (i fear for tomorrow)

nagito komaeda was an enigmatic spawn bred from the collision of hope and despair; destined to give up his life as a bond between good and evil to purge sinful despair from the world and his blood.

 

komaeda watched the trials, far from a silent observer, but nonetheless a bystander to true hope. komaeda watched as the Ultimates turned on each other, and every symbol of hope turned against him.

 

he didn’t mind. he really didn’t.

 

_i hate you, go away._

 

maybe a little.

 

after the deaths of hiyoko, ibuki, and mikan, komaeda found himself with his friends (friends?) in front of the Funhouse, trapped.

 

a secret he will never confess: the despair in his body wished him dead. every second of starvation carved into his lifespan. the bright colors of the Funhouse burned his eyes. the simple idea of doing tai chi every morning made him exhausted, but he attempted to do it (and he attempted to deny to himself that his body wanted to fall apart that second). every day he wakes up disoriented and alone, his head aching and his body being pulled down by the despair in his being.

 

he stopped sleeping and began to plan his method of escape. he wasn’t going to die due to a lack of food; there was no hope in that. if he was going to die, it would be at the hands of the Ultimates, used to nurture hope and let it grow all over Jabberwock Island.

 

so komaeda mustered every ounce of courage and self hatred and faced the Final Dead Room.

 

the puzzles were easy. all it took was intellect and the smallest drop of luck. luck. how funny. the most laughable and damning concept, perfect for someone as despicable at komaeda nagito.

 

when he faced the barrel of the gun, he slid in five bullets instead of one. he doesn’t try to deny the rush in his heart at the concept of a bullet in his brain.

 

he doesn’t die— _dammit—_ and he prayed for more good (is it really good?) luck.

 

_what is hinata’s ultimate?_

 

…

 

… haha

 

hahahahahaHAHAHAHNOHAHA

 

how… hopeless.

 

_stop, please stop, please you must be lying there’s no way no way no way hope please no way hope's peak i can’t take this STOPSTOPSTOP_

 

it’s only a few days later when komaeda faced the end of a spear. he watched the world around him burst into flames. he saw hinata and nanami, followed by owari, kuzuryuu, souda, and sonia, stricken with panic.

  

he saw despair.

 

he swore by the pulsing fuschia blood spilling from his thighs and hand, he promised by the hand that he’ll soon awaken to not have, and he cursed with the words of the despairing depression and illness that consumed him…

 

that this will be the end of nagito komaeda, the Ultimate Luck, and _the Remnant of Despair_. this will end the pathetic life of fortune; end the life of a catalyst for the destruction of hope.

 

his death will bring hope to the world.

 

he gave himself a second to relish in this misery that all his friends, companions, _and the only one that pretended to care_ , were going to die. he didn’t care much about his death; he craved it for years. but soon, everyone will be dead. he lets himself wallow in that sadness for only a second.

 

he dropped the spear, and he smiled as poison overcame him. death tasted sweet, and he opens his arms to the abyss.

 

_good luck, chiaki nanami._

 

* * *

 

but he awakens.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first work on this platform! i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> sorry if it's a little messy or chaotic, i promise my future fics will be better
> 
> since i have absolutely no self esteem, comments are appreciated! also, any critiques you may have are cool too, so that i can write better things.
> 
> sorry for the long notes, don't know what else to say. have a nice day!


End file.
